


Jerk

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Language, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mentions of rough sex, Reader-Insert, mentions of anal, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: August sits alone in his office, thinking about the one he can’t have and things he would do to her if he could.A/N:Originally posted on my Tumblr account @littlefreya. Nov 20
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different, I decided to write it from a 2nd person POV even though August is touching himself. It just felt a bit more erotic and intimate.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. Your feedback is my fuel.

The arctic blue lustre spilt onto his hard face as he dwelled lonesomely in the dark. Still in his office, August sat next to his desk, his glassy eyes caressing your face through the pixels of the flickering monitor while his hand rested on his thigh. **  
**

A stream of desire stirred within his loins as he shifted uncomfortably, sulking back at your smiling reflection.

August Walker could have had any woman he wanted, and that he did. He fucked his way through each department, marking a green ‘v’ on their pretty little faces. He left them crying, broken inside, ruined, and unable to walk, but as he passed them by the morning after, it was clear as day: he gave them the best night of their lives. 

But his spell was useless when it came to you. Colder than the bottom of the ocean, you never bothered offering him a smile - a demeanour made up of an icy wall.

Sensing the rage sizzling in his gut, he huffed and reached to massage his hardening bulge. The wide grin you wore on your face made his cock strain, further stretching the fabric of his trousers. 

“One moment alone with me, darling…I’d change your mind,” he murmured into the night, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he further squeezed the swelling in his groin. “I’d show you what it means to be **_thoroughly_** fucked…to abandon all constraints and leave your shame behind.”

Eyes fluttering shut he groaned, imagining himself plunging into your ripe little pussy, fucking you solely with his tongue. The coarse hair of his moustache tickling your tender clit while his index finger teases the tiny virgin ring of your ass. 

You would cry for him then. 

“Fuck…” 

The sudden hitch in his breath forced out a pant of frustration. Sucking his bottom lip, he opened his lust-ridden eyes and glowered at you with unrelenting desire. Giving no care, he made to unbuckle his belt. The sound of the metal clinking abrupting the aching silence. 

If anyone was somehow inside the building at this time of the evening… well, enjoy the fucking show.

Fingers snaking around his veiny cock, he tugged himself out, squeezing at the base with one hand while spitting on his palm to hastily lubricate himself. An untethered groan thundered at the pit of his chest while he spread the saliva across his flesh and focused on your beautiful neck. Slowly beginning to pump himself, August revelled at the touch of his own flesh and savoured on the obscene fantasies that gyrated in his mind. 

“That mouth of yours, so hot…” He hummed while imagining what it would be like to stuff his entire length down that throat, have you lie down, submissive on his desk with mascara-tainted tears pooling on the wooden surface. Your pretty makeup all ruined while he fucks your mouth mercilessly, making you choke on it. 

“I want to see my cock moving back and forth down your wet, clenching canal. I want to see your eyes red and full of tears.” 

Low, growling moans flooded the room, August’s face curled with aching pleasure. Grip taut around his shaft, he stroked even harder and faster. Lewd squelching sounds emitted from the fisting of his shaft, the rapture birthing fresh new fantasies of you being completely shredded by him.

You just needed to be broken; and he _would_ break you, bend you over, and smack your ass with the leather of his belt. You’d scream for him, begging and pathetic, but then arch for more, calling his name in a pleading whine like a cock-hungry bitch. 

_‘August, please! August, yes, put your big cock deep in me! I need you!’_

Oh he’d give you what you want, force you to your knees, pussy dripping, laid out on display just for him: warm, wet, and begging for him to be inside you. 

Beating on his flesh urgently, he could almost feel your cunt engulfing his fat cock, receiving every inch like a good little slut. His heavy sac slapping against your lips with each violent thrust as he bottoms out. He’d make sure you’d feel him there for days. 

“I bet you’re extraordinarily tight down there…” he gasped, increasing the pace over the red, painful girth that swelled between his fingers. In the black theater of his mind he was fucking you so hard that your entire body shuddered. Battered, your little hole sucked around him as if it’s a gift from god and he could feel you clenching, feel you so close, reaching high for your bliss. 

That’s when he’d pull out. Cock coated with your juice, he would slam into your ass without any warning, relishing on your broken howls. 

Reduced to a heaving, sweaty mess, his grunts and desperate moans echoed across the hall. Balls clenched with eagerness, the undeniable, astonishing stream began to build itself within him to sweep him into sweet euphoria.

“‘I want to come inside you…I’m… gonna make….you mine!” 

Tingling pleasure shot itself from the base of his organ, quickly spreading all through his length like a furious ocean. He felt it in his chest, gut, and even his spasming thighs - the ecstasy so strong he couldn’t help but shout out your name with the taste of heaven on his tongue. White ribbons of his seed coated the clenched fingers held around his twitching manhood. 

Still catching his breath, he swallowed the uncomfortable dryness in his throat and lowered his glare to the mess at his crotch before fixing it back on the photo. You looked so happy and at ease, surrounded by the people you love. 

‘They don’t deserve you,’ he thought. Especially not _him_ , the man standing beside you holding up your hand to show the tacky diamond ring he put on it.

The last tendrils of his orgasm started to fade, soon replaced with a hollow sensation that permeated in his chest. Lifting his clean hand, he touched the screen and ran his fingertips to gently trace your beautiful face. 

“I’ll make you mine…” he uttered with a quiver of his lips. 

There wasn’t even a fragment of doubt floating in his racing heart that he’ll keep this promise. 


End file.
